A hanger may be broadly characterized as any device, structure, arrangement or the like configured to interface a supported object with a supporting surface. Hangers may be used in any number of environments for any number of purposes to facilitate hanging the supported object relative to the supporting surface in a desired orientation, e.g., it may be desirable to orientate the supported object so as to appear level or at another angle, to appear equally offset from one or more nearby objects, etc. Achieving the desired orientation can be problematic when the hanger attaches to the supporting surface with a fastener or other element in a relatively immovable manner as the re-positioning of the hanger is thwarted unless a user undertakes the arduous task of removing and re-attaching the fastener to another portion of the supporting element. Achieving the desired orientation can also be problematic when the hanger attaches to a wire or other support member of the supported object, particularly if either is hidden from view, as a user may have difficulty predicting the influence or variability associated with the wire and/or the additional influence or variability associated with the hidden support member.